The Game
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: A pointless ficlet with lots of sexy time. LAST CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

…The Game…

Tony was sitting at his desk. He was bored, annoyed and frustrated at Ziva whom of which was currently sitting at her desk thinking of arteries and veins and sub consciously chewing her bottom lip.

As he sat, it occurred to Tony that this was the eighth time in five minutes that he had imagined his hands on Ziva or vice versa. _Time to do something about it then, _he thought, as he pictured himself handcuffing Ziva to his bed and making her absolutely fall apart at his touch-

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs barked striding across to his office, an air of efficiency surrounding him.

'Ah, yes boss?' Tony stumbled, rising to his feet to watch the crumbs of his sandwich fall from his lap to the floor. He brushed himself off and attempted to look like he was doing work, instead of torturing his partner when the boss man came yelling.

'What cha got?' he said, removing his gun and badge from his belt and slamming them in the top draw. He turned around and glared at the plasma screen, waiting for something to happen.

'Ah, what do you mean?'

'I mean, what cha got, DiNozzo. Do you need me to draw you a picture?' he snarled. 'And McGee, fix that, or reboot it or something. It's been doing that all day,' Gibbs said tossing his mobile at McGee who feebly caught the phone.

'We don't have a case. Or do we?' Tony asked coming to stand next to Gibbs at the plasma.

'Well I don't know. Someone has been trying to get me here, and it's urgent,' Gibbs shot back under his breath.

'Ah, boss? You're being paged,' McGee said, looking quizzically at the mobile.

'McGee?' Gibbs said leaning on his desk.

'The director wants you, she is paging you now. That noise? That's the pager,' he explained holding up the phone.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He just took one look at Tony, and marched up to Jenny Shepard's office.

'I'm confused, do we have a case, or not?' Tony asked no body.

'We don't,' came Ziva's voice.

'Thank you! Someone out there is listening!' Tony yelled looking around. Ziva and McGee were both ignoring him, going back to their work; McGee put his headphones back in and continued playing his computer game, and Ziva was sipping her tea and thinking about the technical side to a paper clip.

'You're looking very, twenty zen Zee-vah,' Tony said, looking for something to do.

'I do not understand,' she said, looking up at him twirling a knife around on her fingertips.

'Honestly, neither do I,' he said looking bored.

'Is this one of your games?' Ziva asked thinking about how many things she could do for the sake of pleasure right now to Tony, paper clip or not.

'What do you mean one of my games?' he asked, feeling himself going into hot water again.

'I mean as in one of those games where you make me say something, then use it against me later,' she explained.

'No, it isn't. But it could be, those types of games are fun,' Tony teased looking over her shoulder. His eyes wandered down, just in time to see her cross her legs.

'No they aren't Tony, they are cruel and mean,' Ziva said standing to walk to Tony's desk.

Tony just stared at her, raised one eyebrow, and Ziva snapped. 'Alright, maybe they are fun. Well lots of fun,' she laughed. 'Do you remember the time when we super-glued McGee's hands to his keyboard! I enjoyed that,' Ziva giggled, fingering the side of her mug.

'See games _can _be fun. You know what my favourite game is?'

'What?' Ziva asked with a sense of caution.

'Who-Comes-First-Loses. Have you ever played that?' Tony asked leaning toward her.

'How does it go again?' Ziva replied, leaning in to Tony.

'Well, its sorta self explanatory. Who ever orgasms first, loses. The perfect game of temptation,' he challenged.

'Ah, yes I have played this game before, I won. So we had to have a round two,' Ziva said, stalking back to her desk.

'David, you and McGee go and fire up the truck, we got a case in the immediate DC area,' Gibbs yelled jogging down the stairs.

Tony groaned and grabbed his gear. He wanted to continue this conversation with Ziva, alone. As Ziva stepped into the elevator she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her mobile and read the text.

It was from Tony.

_Poor guy I don't know how anyone could survive two rounds with you. Tony._

Ziva smiled as she texted back. McGee looked up from fidgeting with the keys to the van.

'Who you texting Ziva?' he asked.

'Oh, no one,' she said smiling as she sent the message and put her phone back in her pocket.

Upstairs organising his gear, Tony got a text back. He pulled out his phone, read the message and was stunned.

_Who said it was a man? Ziva._

Ziva fell back onto her bed, Tony standing between her legs and pushing her into the mattress with his hips. His lips crushed down on hers as he ground his hips into hers, enticing a low moan from Ziva.

'You still wanna play this game, cause we can stop if you want?' Tony asked as he pulled her shirt off her body and started to pepper kisses around her chest.

Ziva slid her hand into Tony's boxers and gave him a hard squeeze, gasping at his size. 'Does that answer your question?' Ziva smiled.

'I think it clears that up,' Tony replied, taken aback by her boldness. He took her wrist and with one hand pinned them above her head. With the other hand, he took off her bra with a flip of his fingers. In no time, it was lying somewhere on the floor.

Tony leant down and slowly ran his tongue over one of Ziva's rock hard nipples wanting to hear her again as he touched her. He looked up to find she had thrown her head back and she was biting her lip. Ziva was breathing heavily and was arching herself into Tony's touch.

'You know, I think you're cheating. Ziva? You have to look at the other person the whole time,' he lied.

Ziva looked back at him, not wanting to see him touch her. She wanted to win the game, and watching Tony was doing nothing but decreasing her chances of winning.

'Fine then, but harder, and faster,' she breathed.

Tony chuckled at her and went back to playing with her nipples, tweaking with his free hand and licking, nipping and sucking lightly with his mouth.

'Is that hard enough?' he asked, palming one of her breasts in his hand, taking note that it fitted perfectly in his hand.

'Never mind, my turn,' she said wriggling out of his gasp.

Tony let her flip him over, and watched amused as she straddled his hips. 'Getting a little excited, hmmm Tony?' she asked, feeling his hardness through their jeans as she ground her hips down into his. Tony groaned, loving the friction, and Ziva threw her head back, wanting more. Now.

She took his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest. When she reached his belt, she looked up at him, as if to ask permission. Tony was propped up on his elbows looking at her intently with a sexy grin on his face.

Ziva took this as more than enough permission and unclipped his belt and slid down his fly. She pulled off his jeans and boxers in one sweep, looking back up to the task in front of her. Tony was now lying flat on his back with his fingers linked across his chest.

Ziva stripped down to her panties, making bending over a lot easier. This game wasn't about being romantic either, it was just about winning.

She crawled back onto the bed, and nestled herself between his legs lying down on her chest.

'Now remember, the rules Tony. You have to look,' she whispered as she took hold of him at the base.

She leaned forward, and looked up at Tony. He had propped himself back up by the elbows, and was watching her.

'Go easy there Ziva. That's not a toy,' he warned in a husky and stimulated voice.

Ziva smiled and leant forward some more, and with one hand began to slowly rotate his dick around in little annoying circles. She flicked out her tongue and started to lap the head softly, keeping eye contact at all times. Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and his head drooped back.

'Eyes on me Tony. That's the rules right?' she teased with another lick.

'Ah, that's not fair Ziva! I was hard on you when you asked,' he complained looking at her again.

'You want harder? I will give you harder,' she guaranteed holding him harder and stroking roughly from tip to base, her lips wrapping around the head as her tongue swirled around faster and faster around the head.

'No Ziva, stop, you're gonna make me, stop, stop Ziva,' he gasped as he put his hand on her head, his fingers running through her hair, trying to encourage her to slow down.

'But if I stop then you will win, and what is the point of the game if I am going to let you win?' she challenged. She winked and resumed licking and stroking.

'I'll just have to stop you then,' he said under his breath as he sat up and pulled her into his arms.

Tony kissed her more passionately than before, and before Ziva knew it, he was on top again.

'Gottcha,' he mumbled against her lips.

'That was unfair Tony,' she complained as he kissed down her body. He paid brief attention to her breasts, and continued south, making a scorched trail on Ziva's body.

He kissed past her navel, and skimmed his fingers over her flat stomach, before pulling down her damp panties and tossing them to the floor.

'You know what you're going to get now don't you?' he grinned as Ziva spread her legs wider.

'Please Tony,' she begged. This begging amused Tony greatly, and he decided he would be a little less harsh on her. After all she _did _do what he asked.

Suddenly he drove two fingers into her wetness, her back arching and her hips driving forward to meet his fingers.

But to Ziva's dismay, Tony had restrained her hips so that he was in charge of the pace. He gently slid his fingers in and out at a routine speed. Wanting to shake it up a little he put his mouth to work on her clit, tracing around its oval shape softly and gently nipping the over stimulated area at the top.

Ziva gasped and arched into his mouth, becoming closer and closer to her orgasm.

'No, Tony, I can't for much longer,' Ziva begged.

'Can't what?' he asked, letting go of her hips and dipping his fingers in and out faster than before, creating more friction and letting his thumb stroke her clit.

'Toony! No Tonny stop, I'm going to come if you keep going!,' Ziva said, moaning loudly at the new pace.

'That generally is the point of the game,' Tony smiled up at her as eyes rolled back in her head. 'Revenge is a dish best served wet I think,' he told her.

'But Tony, I need you, I want to feel you inside of me. You are so hard and big and I think about you all the time,' Ziva said, her climax coming closer.

That did the trick. Tony's fingers slowed for enough time for Ziva to roll from him grasp.

'Come get it then,' she whimpered from the other side of the bed all laid out and ready for him.

'Fiesty,' he whispered finding her on the other side of the bed.

Tony rested on top of her, careful not to crush her. Ziva rolled them over so she was on top.

'I like it better on top, you know that?' she said lowering herself on to him.

They both gasped at how each other felt, Ziva engulfing him in a wet and silky glove and Tony, so hard and big, it was hard for Ziva to establish where he ended.

She rode him at a steady pace for longer than she thought they had the energy to move. To show him more, she dragged her hands up her body and began to rub her breasts, tweaking her nipples every so often and letting out a long moan and gasp.

To add to this, she looked back down to Tony and whimpered, 'Touch me, please Tony I need you.'

He didn't think twice before moving one of his hands from her hips to her clit and rubbing it up and down slowly. 'Like that babe?' he asked.

'Faster Tony harder,' she demanded.

Tony took his fingers and sucked them in his mouth before returning them to her clit and stroking her faster than before.

Tony rolled Ziva onto her back, and drove back into her, pumping faster and faster as he reached between bodies to rub her clit again. He drew fast and hard circles with his thumb and pushed into her harder than before.

Ziva moaned and groaned at the new leverage, reaching her arms above her head and arching up into him.

He could feel his coming, and he didn't have the effort to fight it again, so he tried to make her come faster, telling her everything she wanted to know.

'Zee, you are so wet, I could lick you up and down all day, and play with you like my toy. I would lick you and rub you so hard that every time you think of me you think of us together, with me touching you in places that most can't. Cause you are so tight and wet, and I know you are only this wet for me Zee. So come on sweet cheeks, let me hear you, come for me,' he seduced her in a husky tone.

They came at the same time, their orgasms taking over their bodies, making them rock together for more before collapsing in a pile of senseless bodies.

'God we are great together,' Ziva pointed out.

'I know. Why haven't we done this before?' Tony asked rolling onto his side so he could see her face, eyelids still fluttering.

'I have no idea,' she whispered pulling him down to kiss her softly.

After a while Tony pulled away. 'Who won?' he asked.

'I have no idea, I think we both came at the same time,' she pondered.

'Best of three?' Tony asked.

**Ok so this dosen't really have a point to it, but I thought it was cute. Review if you want more…round 2 shall we say? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had exam block and such. But this could be seen as a good thing because I had A LOT of time to brain storm new ideas when I was supposed to be studying in class. So really my lack of enthusiasm for posting this chapter could potentially be seen as a benefit for you, my faithful readers and minions. **

**The Next Chapter**

'Your reputation precedes you Tony,' Ziva said, sprawled half across Tony and half across his bed. 'I am absolutely exhausted,' she continued.

'I get that a lot, and so does yours. My little screamer,' he replied propping himself onto one elbow to gaze at her. Ziva's hair was everywhere, creating a halo for her like brown silk and twisting down her shoulders and around her breasts. With her hands folded behind her head, she looked at him quizzically.

'What, you get exhausted, or that girls tell you how great you are in bed?' she asked in honest curiosity.

'Both,' Tony grinned.

'I am sure you do my hairy-little-butt. I need a drink,' Ziva said sliding away from him and putting on one of his shirts. 'Coming?'

'Only if you are,' he said pulling on a pair of jeans he found on the ground.

'I do not understand Tony,'

'Well it's a joke. I was talking about- listen, never mind,' he said ushering her into the kitchen.

'Do you want a beer Tony?' Ziva asked pulling a cold six pack from the fridge.

'Sure, do you want me to open it for you?'

'Too late _bubalah_*,' she grinned holding the beer cap in her hand.

'How did you get it off that fast? These aren't twist-offs are they? I hate them,' Tony complained.

'No they are not. I don't see what the fuss is about,' she said shrugging her shoulders and sitting on the couch taking a long swig of her beer.

Ziva looked up from the drink in her hand to see Tony standing in front of her wearing unzipped jeans and holding his beer.

'What?' she asked.

'Show me how you did that,' he said dropping down onto the couch next to her holding out the beer.

'What, open the beer so fast?' Tony nodded. 'If you insist,' she said taking the beer and standing in front of him. Ziva lifted up Tony's shirt she was wearing to reveal nothing underneath. She looked back at Tony to see if he was paying attention. _Why did I even think he would, I am not wearing anything, _she thought to herself smiling. Then Ziva put the top of the beer into her belly-button, and with a whimper she twisted the beer around and with a _pop! _ Pulled the beer bottle back out in two pieces; the beer, and the cap. 'See? Not so hard Tony,' she said sitting back down and giving Tony back his beer.

'Stand up for a minute,' Tony said.

'If I must,' Ziva said with a hint of confusion in her voice. She stood up where she was standing just before, right in front of Tony.

Tony looked up at her, thinking about everything he could possibly do to her right now. He reached for the shirt Ziva was wearing and lifted it above her head.

'Now, the aim of _this _game is that I get to do anything to you, and you have to not make a sound. The first noise I hear come out of your mouth will end the timing according to that clock there,' Tony said pointing to the clock in the kitchen.

'And then what do we do?' Ziva asked.

'Well…' Tony said, fading away and looking away. Then he turned back to her and gave her his brightest smile.

'Then I do the sexual pleasure timing game to you and we compare scores, yes?' Ziva asked, flashing him back a dangerous smile.

'Why Ziva, I think you may be coming very adaptable to the sexual ways of Tony,' he said with a low sexy growl.

'No, I like games. They can make everything competitive. Just a small question before we start, am I allowed to encourage you during this, or would that be classed as making noise?'

'Well that depends on what noise it is. I supposed we will have to find out,' Tony said standing face to face with Ziva.

He reached out and trailed his finger tips down from her forehead, and then past her eyes across her lips. His fingers continued their path down her neck and tracing across her collarbone, travelling down the valley between her breasts. When he reached her belly button, he licked his fingers as he could taste some beer that was on her skin.

'That is one of the most arousing ways I have ever had beer,' Tony commented as his fingers found their way down the tops of her thighs, circling around to the back to massage her butt.

'Good to know Tony,' Ziva said back biting her lip. 'Am I still allowed to talk to you?'

'Ah, that's a hard one,' Tony said crawling to the floor and lying on his back. 'Lets say yes, and if you start making sex-noises, _then _you lose,' he clarified patting the carpet next to him. 'Come here Ziva.'

Ziva smiled and bent at the knees to lower herself onto Tony's hips, straddling him.

'Here?' she asked, resting her hands on either side of Tony's head.

'Yep,' he said, smiling his cheeky smile and confidently grasping her waist. One of his hands gently moved to touch her soft cheek, circling her cheek bone, trail down to her jaw. Tony's grin grew into a lopsided smirk as he pulled Ziva down to kiss him. The kiss started off slowly, mysterious and wandering. Tony moved his hand back down to massage Ziva's hips and pulling her naked body closer to his frame. She deepened the kiss and Tony couldn't help but sigh into her mouth. Suddenly Ziva pulled away and sat up on Tony's chest.

'What was that? I thought you were enjoying yourself,' Tony smiled leaning on his elbows, his muscles hardening under Ziva's weight.

'A little too much, maybe. No noise, remember?' she said, rasing her eyebrows suggestivly.

'You can pull out if you want you know. I won't keep anything against you. But, just to warn you, I will have my way with you one way or other,' he said, his fingertips trailing around her hips.

'I'll stay in the game. Don't want you winning. How long has it been?'

Tony craned his neck back to read the analogue reading on the microwave. 'About three minutes,' he said looking back to her. 'But,' he said rolling over and pinning Ziva's wrists above her head. 'I don't think you're going to last long after what I'm going to do soon,' Tony murmured against her lips. He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, and around the outline of her lips.

Ziva looked at the ceiling, knowing that if she kissed back, she would surely give in and lose. 'Getting a little _cocky _Tony?' she asked, pushing her hips into his.

'Maybe, not like you can do anything about it though, or you are going to lose,' he said releasing her wrists.

Tony rolled over to lean on his elbow, flashing his infamously cheeky grin at Ziva, who was getting a little too hot under his gaze. 'What? Tony!' she said, beginning to get impatient.

'Nothing,' he replied lazily.

Tony placed a hand on Ziva's chest, just under her ribs. He let his hand wander across her stomach and around her navel. Her nipples hardened with anticipation, her back arching into his touch willing his fingers lower.

His fingers skimmed back up and between the valley of her breasts. His hand captured one of her breasts, his fingers lazily flicking and rolling the pebbled nipple between his calloused fingers. The friction from his rough fingers was almost too much for her, and Ziva let a quiet moan escape.

Worried, she looked over at Tony who was enjoying himself too much to have noticed. Ziva's breathing started to quicken, her pulse thrumming under her tanned skin. She bit her bottom lip, in order to hold in any other noises that might decide to escape on their own means.

'Having fun so far Zee-vah?' Tony asked with a cheeky grin, massaging her breast in one hand.

'Very much Tony, this game is a lot of fun,' she said arching her lower back, pushing her closer to him.

'Well kiss me then,' Tony whispered his eyes shinning at her as he leant down to press his lips to hers. Their lips touched for a second, the electricity becoming almost too much for already exhausted Ziva.

'That was nice, wasn't it Tony?' Ziva sighed.

'Might have another Zee,' he said grinning, pinning her to the floor with his body and pressing his lips to hers. Kissing passionately, Tony spread Ziva's legs a little with his knee. His hand ran across her breast and down her stomach, reaching her clit, slowly starting to play with it with his thumb.

In attempt to not make any noise, Ziva nipped on Tony's lip softly, and grabbed him through his jeans.

'Fiesty,' Tony murmured against her lips, as he pushed a finger into her. Ziva arched her back and bit her bottom lip, throwing her arms above her head.

He kissed down her body, his tongue running over her chest and past her belly button. When he reached her clit, he replaced his fingers with his mouth, licking her from bottom to top. Ziva's body jerked on the ground, her hips rotating into the floor.

'You enjoying yourself?'

'Shhhh, no- um, yes I am-ha who,' Ziva cleared her throat, feeling her orgasm coming faster and faster as Tony's fingers plunged into her quicker, and his tongue pressing right where she needed it.

She held back what would have been a desperately loud moan, and tried to breathe as frequently as possible. 'I haven't made any noise now for-' Ziva checked the clock. 'Almost ten minutes, can we stop now? Please?'

Tony didn't answer with words, rather, he answered with his body. He took his fingers out of her just as she was about to come, her muscles were tightening and her back was rising up every time Tony moved, but he stopped.

'You American boys,' Ziva said pulling Tony up to kiss her.

'American _men _Ziva, not boys,' he said leaning down to kiss her hard on the lips. Her hard nipples were pushing into his chest and he was pulled down into her embrace, his frame pressed roughly against hers. He wanted to hear Ziva moan and writhe under his touch, he wanted to show her what he meant when he suggested this game.

Tony looked down at Ziva, her toned and beautiful body exhausted. She looked up at him, her eyes widening with lust as she felt his erection pressing into her thigh.

'You have not made me come yet Tony, as was the point of this game?' Ziva asked, her head dropping to the floor as Tony kissed down her neck.

'I plan to soon rectify my claim, just wait and be patient. And no, we can't stop the game Ziva! I am enjoying myself too much. Because I know that I am going to win.'

'You say this so confidently,' Ziva shot back, making sure he knew how she was planning to play.

'And you question this why?' he said pausing his ministrations for a moment, his hand casually resting on her breast.

'When was the last time you ever felt so good you forgot where you were? When was the last time, you came so hard you couldn't breathe?' she queried.

'Since when did you have the capability to speak like that to, anyone?' Tony said, a little lost for words, and a whole lot more turned on then he was a moment ago.

'You are avoiding the question,' Ziva replied, grinding her hips into his, his erection pleasantly more prominent than before.

'So are you Zee-vah.'

'I asked first.'

'Shut up and come here,' Tony said ending the heated discussion. He rolled and pulled Ziva ontop of him. He held the back of her neck and her waist and pulled her into him as much as possible. Their eyes made contact, proper contact and they both knew what was happening between them.

Love.

Tony and Ziva kissed harder and in a way better than before, now their mouths were acquainted, they could get serious. Ziva sat up on Tony and stared down at him.

She crawled down into his lap, and rested between his legs. After no procrastinating, Tony's jeans were flung into the parrel universe all clothes on the floor end up in, and Ziva chuckled.

'What's up?' Tony asked feeling as if she was laughing at him.

Then he looked down. Never before had he been this hard, if he had been concentrating on himself, he probably would have been taken over with lust, and would have "solved" his problem as to speak earlier.

But for some reason he was focusing more on- _JESUS!_

Even my writing has been interrupted on the thought of what Ziva was doing to Tony at that moment.

Ziva had taken him into her mouth all at one time, and was jerking him about with her other hand. She took him out of her mouth and sucked his tip, very slowly and very calmly.

'You're killing me here Zee,' Tony rasped, as her reached down to pull her back up to him. She followed and just like that Ziva was straddling him, again.

'I think I can recall waiting for something Tony. I _am _winning so far, which would make the score 1-0, to me? Yes to me I think that is,' Ziva said, her hips rolling into his.

'You wanna go there? Fine, lets go there then,' Tony concluded with a competitive tone in his voice. 'But my way,' he said, rolling over to lie on her and pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

He entered her and slower than either of them wanted, Tony pushed into her groaning as he went. As soon as Tony was in her, Ziva prepared herself for the noise that came naturally, but instead, she bit her lip and tried to avert her gaze from Tony's ripped chest to the couch.

Tony couldn't keep it in anymore, and started thrusting faster and faster into her, Ziva trying to keep still, but in the end she couldn't stop herself from moving with him.

Ziva looked over to the clock as Tony's pace quickened again, he was so hard, she couldn't think of anyone ever that came close in size to him. Glancing at the clock, she evaluated that she hadn't made any noises for almost 20 minutes.

'Ok, that's enough,' she panted trying to catch her breath.

'Giving up?' Tony said.

'Never,' Ziva replied flipping them before he could stop her, as she set her own pace. She kept going hard and fast, but this time she made as much noise as she wanted. 'Oh, Toonnny,' she moaned throwing her head back as she came close.

Tony reminded himself to breathe, and watched Ziva unravel. She came with a loud groan, flowed by her trying to catch her breath. But before she could, Tony started again, this time he was on top and he started faster and harder than before.

Ziva came a second time, groaning and moaning loudly as she shook in his arms to a slightly violent orgasm. Tony let himself go with her finally after almost 15 minutes of foreplay.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Ziva stood up. Tony groaned from the sudden loss of heat and watched her as she bent down to pick something up.

'Beer?' she offered.

'Yeah I'm parched,' Tony said taking a long swig from the bottle and handed it back to her sitting down next to him. Ziva lay down on her side and faced Tony, propping herself up on her elbow.

'What do you say?' she asked in a soft voice.

'Thank you?' Tony tried, slightly puzzled as to where this was going.

'And,' she prompted.

'Ah, you win? I don't think I can possibly stand up for at least another five minutes.'

'Yes, I did win, but what else do you have to say Tony?' Ziva said finishing the beer and drawing circles with her finger on the opening making a low humming noise.

'I love you,' Tony said confidently.

'I love you too,' Ziva said, leaning down to kiss him.

'Mmm, beer,' Tony mumbled against her lips.

'My new favourite drink,' Ziva said as Tony pulled her closer to him.

*****_**A Hebrew pet name like in English; baby, sweet heart, honey, darling ect…**_

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! And in the wise words of Madeline; **_**That's all there is, there isn't anymore…dumdumREVIEW! **_**Yeah that was a part of the song. It was in French though, in the background. At the start, middle bit of the end…**


End file.
